1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproduction apparatus and a data reproduction method which read recorded data from a recording medium, e.g., a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and reproduce the data, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method which facilitate play list editing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the above-described data reproduction apparatus is provided with a so-called play list reproduction function which automatically reproduces preset titles in a predetermined order among a plurality of titles recorded on an optical disk.
When performing this play list reproduction, there is required a play list editing operation which selects titles to be registered in a play list from a plurality of titles recorded on an optical disk.
As this play list editing operation, there is a technique to select required titles while grasping the content of each title by reproducing an optical disk, and a technique to select required titles while making reference to management information of individual titles.
In short, when performing the play list editing, there is required an operation to reproduce titles recorded on an optical disk or an operation to make reference to management information of titles.
In such a play list editing operation, however, when the number of titles recorded on the optical disk is increased, there occurs a problem that the operation to select required titles becomes troublesome and handling is inconvenient for users.
Further, when the title selection operation becomes troublesome in this way, there also occurs an inconvenience that a title which should be selected is passed over and a requested title is not registered in a play list.
It is to be noted that Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-167559 discloses a structure which is a method for adding information of a video object determining a difference value between recording time information and display start time information as identification information, and which can specify a video object without being affected by deletion of time information.
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-150750 discloses a structure which controls a reserved recording operation based on information concerning recording reservation and information indicating whether this information is valid or invalid.
Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-84495 discloses a structure which changes original management information of a video stream recorded on a recording medium into new management information based on editing information input by a user.
However, these publications do not mention facilitation of an operation to select titles to be registered in a play list from a plurality of titles recorded on an optical disk.